What it means to be a crystal gem
by Snowflake Obsidian
Summary: Written in second person, enjoy an experience as you, the player, gets to travel with the crystal gems and earn a cool nickname, enjoying yourselves, and trying to figure out why you can't remember anything before ending up on Beach City's beach.


You wake up on the beach. You have a slight headache but you don't know the cause. In fact, you can't remember anything. You look up. The sky is so large. And beautiful. A bright yellow light shines on your head- making the clouds beautifully pink and the sky a lilac color. The bright sun is reflected on the water, the waves washing the shore's sands. It's evening and chilly. You smile because it's such a beautiful sight.

You grasp at the sand but it disintegrates between your fingers. It's hard to get a grip of where you're at. You can feel a burn spread on your legs and back. You check your legs. The skin is peeling. You probably forgot to put on sunscreen before you ended up on the beach. You check what else you look like. A natural skin color. You reach for your hair. It seems fine, also. Clothes, check. A little tattered, but check. Limbs, check. Everything seems good.

You get up. Somehow, you're able to regain your balance. But your head's still spinning. You walk down a bit but then stumble once the sand turns to dirt. You get used to the terrain quickly, however. It's a nice beach. Sandy shores, a few rocks here and there, waves and blue ocean. Away from the beach is a beautiful green, hilly scenery.

You walk some more. There's a small town. You walk into it before you stumble upon a stage. No one is on it. It's quite simply an empty stage. You decide to walk up the steps to the stage. You're a good five feet above the ground and smile because you can see the town better. No one looks at you. Everyone walks along, minding their own business. You smile and get off the stage again.

You walk deeper into town before coming across a crowd. They're all listening to a figure that's shouting something about politics. You're uninterested, seeing as though you're not even sure you live in this town.

Continuing walking, you look at your feet and run into a person and fall down. "Ah, I'm so sorry," you quickly say.

"That's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either." The person smiles at you and lends out their hand. You take their hand and pull yourself up from the ground. "What's your name, stranger?" Asks the person.

You blink a couple times before registering what they said. "Umm, I don't know?"

"You don't know?" Responds the person, confused.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I just can't remember much at all."

"Then how are you even here?" They begin to laugh.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Amethyst."

"Oh, like the rock? What is it, a geode or something?"

Amethyst laughs. "Yeah, man, something like that."

You smile. "Hey, so what is there to do in this town?"

Amethyst smirks. "Well I'm going to be going to this one event. Here, take this." They hand you a card with an address and a time on it. "I promise you'll enjoy it!" They say, excitingly.

"Ah, thank you. Oh, and, what pronouns do you prefer?"

"She her. Huh. Never had that asked to me before, I guess people just assume. You're pretty cool."

You half smile and look to the grass on your right, then back at her. "Well, thank you, Amethyst, I'll be sure to come!"

"Cool, later!" And with that, she keeps walking. You stay, taking a closer look at the card.

 _9:30- 6 Beach Side rd, Beach City_

"Beach City," you tell yourself. So that's the name of the town. And it's a city. Huh, it looked small. You guess there must be a larger population somewhere. That maybe this was just the small, suburban section of the city. You shrug it off and decide to look for somewhere that has a clock. You walk into the nearest restaurant and ask for the time.

8:30. One hour left to go. Before you leave the restaurant, you ask where that address is. You get your information, thank the people working, and leave.

Now you don't know what to do. What to do, what to do. There's still 50 minutes left until the event. You leave the restaurant and look left and right. To your left, there are a few shops. Mostly restaurants and convenience stores. You can also see the sun beginning to set. There's a beautiful pink-orange color emanating from the bottom of the sky and it fades to black the higher you look. Eventually, your head turns right. A park, benches, and houses. You decide to walk to the park. Walking towards the sun would hurt your eyes and you won't be able to see the stores.

You come across an old, wooden bench. Engraved on it is, "Dewey for Mayor." You wonder if it's normal for benches to have that kind of writing. You don't think promotion is something typically written, but you've been doubting yourself all evening and aren't sure what's normal and what's not. You sit on it and makes a small "creak" as you rest all of your weight on it. It faces west so you look at the sunset. You stay on that bench until the sun is completely gone.

The colors of the sky amaze you and fills you with happiness. You feel happy about how your own existence is just beauty. You don't know why you're here or where, but you're happy that beauty is found, nevertheless. You blink a few times to get used to the new scene. The stars shine bright above you and the lights shine enough to see the main road and see where you're going.

You get up and begin to head in the direction. You're not sure how much time has passed but you think enough for it to be close to 9:30. You keep walking until you reach an abandoned warehouse filled with people watching the event.


End file.
